Ligget County Sheriff Department
The Ligget County Sheriff Department is the main antagonistic faction of the 1982 film First Blood. It is a corrupt police department led by the arrogant Will Teasle. This police department consists of about 9 police officers. Biography Following John Rambo's arrest for supposed vagrancy and resisting arrest, Teasle brought him over to the Department building, where he tells his friend Art Galt to lock him up and get him ready for trial. However, needless to say, Galt resort to using abuse and torture on Rambo; such as beating him up with a baton and spraying him with a high-powered hose, much to the disapproval of the other deputies (mostly Mitch Rogers, Lester & Preston). The last straw was when Galt and Ward tried to shave Rambo dry with a straight razor, an act that finally drove Rambo so mad that he beats up the deputies and breaks out from the police building to escape. As such, Teasle orders for the Department to lay down a manhunt for Rambo. Things even became personal for Teasle when Galt was killed after falling from a helicopter due to unbuckling his seat belt to get a better shot on Rambo against Teasle's orders. As such, Teasle vows to kill Rambo in revenge for Galt's death, so he orders his men (including his close friend Orval Kellerman) to hunt down Rambo. However, due to his experience as a Greet Beret in Vietnam (which was confirmed by his commander Sam Trautman), Rambo was able to dispatch every one of Teasle's men without killing them before warning Teasle to drop the pursuit while escaping. Refusing to give up his pursuit on Rambo, Teasle calls in the National Guard (led by Clinton Morgan) and the State Police (led by Dave Kern) to the scene. Even when Kern is disgusted to hear that the Department's cruel actions is what drove Rambo to snap in the first place and berates Teasle for letting this happen, Teasle angrily refused to care and instead continued his hunt on Rambo, much to both Trautman and Kern's dismay. Because of this, Rambo hijacked an U.S. Army truck to head back to Hope, where he used an M60 to cause so much damage to the Police Department building to draw Teasle out. This allowed Rambo to finally shoot down Teasle, who then demands to be finished off. However, Trautman convinces Rambo not to, warning that the arriving State Police will kill him if he does so. Rambo then goes on a tirade about the horrors he suffered at Vietnam before breaking down into tears and being comforted by Trautman. Rambo then surrenders himself to the authorities while Teasle is sent to the hospital. It is unknown what happened to the Department afterwards, though it might be put under federal investigation for their corruption by internal affairs and shut down. Gallery firstblood03.jpg|Stopping John Rambo Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thugs Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Gaolers Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Rambo Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Dissolved Organizations